Cross the line
by Crimson Valley
Summary: This going to be a yaoi story. Krauser is a bastard and now I make him an even bigger bastard! don't kill me Varning! I don't have a spelling program, bad spelling and gramar may appear
1. Draw the line

**Name: **Cross the line

**By: **CrimsonValley

**Belong:** Luis Sera, Leon.S.Kennedy and all other characters belongs to Capcom

**Varning! I don't have a spelling program, bad spelling and grammar can be found, exscuse me for that!!**

**Chapter 1**

The damped air irritated his lungs, making him cough. Leon.S.Kennedy looked at the door. The gandos had been awfully calm the last hours. Like they awaited orders or something. The room was small, only a chest of drawer blocking the door. The dust laid like a carpet over the floor and Leon could just think of how much he wanted to leave the place.

Sometimes he thougt about just leaving, he didn't care! Then he were hit of the thougt, that leaving Ashely behind would be to crule, she was just a little kid!

A crunching sound. The cominuicator! It worked. Leons hand closed around it pressing the on buttom.

"Hunnigan" he said with his authoritative voice "Hunnigan, come in, this is Leon, come in Hunnigan!". The cruching continued but he thought he heard something.

"Repet!" he shout into the radio. The voice drew closer and a little fire of hope lighted in Leons heart.

"Come in Hunnigan, I can almoste hear you." Cruching.

"Leon." His blod turned into ice.

"Krauser?". A giggle and a sigh.

"You're not as clevear as you seem Leon, mabey you're a little blond after all."

"Mabey I just spened to much time with you." A loud laugh. Leon thought about how pathetic that must have sound.

"You're mouth's as fast as always" Krauser said "but if I were you, I wouldn't talk to me in that voice again." Leon's time to giggle.

"And why not, who's the blondy now?". An awful silcene.

"You understand, I have someone here that I think you might like alot." Leon put all jokes aside.

"Is Ashely there?" he shouted "Krauser you bastard, let her go." A almost hysterical laugther.

"Who said something about Ashely". Silence.

His world spinned around. "So this is how it feels to be druged?". His eyes wandered over the man a few meters from him.

The welt build upper body were reflecting a strong charisma. His short blond hair remined him of Leon, except that Leon was much hotter. He smirked when he thought that. The man keept talkning with Leon over the raidio and Luis Sera closed his eyes.

To be druged wasn't at all a pelsurable feeling.

"What do you meen?" Leon asked weeting his lipps. Now Krausers laughter seemed provocative.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything... yet." Leon gasped.

"Is Luis there!" he shouted as his voice reached panic.

"Well, hi's here in body but not in mind." Leon bit his lip.

"What do you want Krauser?" he asked with an angry tone "is this some plan you and that Saddler made up?". Laughter.

"Saddler, he has nothing to do with this" Krauser answered awfully calm "I just want to have some fun you know." The cell's in Leons brain colapsed and he nearly did himselfe. He sat down on the ground. "Fun, FUN!!!!?".

"Krauser, what... what are you going to do???":

"I already told you, I'm going to have a little fun and... crush you in the same time, I'm going to smash two flys in a smash."

"You son of a BITCH!" Leon screamed "if you tuch him I'm going to kill you!!!"

"I'm going to make clear that you hear everything that we're doing Leon, so don't hang up, something bad might happened, right?".

"Krauser!!". No ansewere.

"KRAUSER!!!".

TBC...

I don't know if this is correct, but in Swedish we say: Två flugor i en smäll! Exscuse me if it's wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Name**: Draw to the line

**Made by**: CrimsonValley

**Belong**: Luis Sera, Leon.S.Kennedy and others belongs to Capcom

**Warning!** I don't have a spelling program, bad grammar and spelling may  
appear!

**Special thanks to:** Audra Markwell! For looking this up and correcting my bad spelling 

Second part of Cross the Line...

Act Two

"Krauser!" he screamed with no reply. His throat was dry and his mind  
spun around. When he sighted and was going to give up, the radio began to  
crunch again. With fingers that were nearly white, he held on to the  
communicator.  
"Don't scream your throat out," Krauser giggled. "I just looked up our little  
friend."  
"Krauser, listen to me," Leon tried the psychology tactic. "Don't do  
anything stupid now, ok?" Silence. Did it really work? Leon thought,  
surprised.  
"Luis has nothing to do with this," he continued in a very calm voice. Ice  
cold silence.

"Krauser, are you still there?" Leon asked.  
"Yes," He sighed, relieved.  
"Let him go."  
"You're finished?" Leon came to understand how pathetic his attempt  
was.  
"You can locate me, right?" Krauser asked "I'm putting you on the line,  
will you come and get him?".  
"Of course I will, you bastard!!"  
"Hang on there Leon, that's not a part of the mission."  
"I don't care," Krauser laughed.  
"Then come and get him." He hung on.

Luis winded to get the handcuffs. The only thing he succeeded in doing was to  
scratching his wrist. His mind was back and he was sure of what was going to  
happen. The worn bed was cold at his back and the only light in the room came  
from an open fire in the fireplace. This... Krauser turned around and laid the  
radio on the little table in front of the window. Then he turned to Luis, with  
a devil-like smirk on his face.  
"Leon's on his way," he said "Better get started." In vain, Luis tried a new  
attempt to get free. Once again that smirk appeared. Krauser sat down in the  
bed, just few millimetres from him. One of his hands tripped over to Luis  
thigh. With an angry scream Luis kicked him in the chest, making him fall of  
the bed.

"I knew I should have tied your feet up," Krauser said, rising from the  
floor. "Too sorry for you, I don't have any time to play your little games."  
With those words, Krauser straddled his prisoner. Luis tried with all in his  
might to make him let go, but it was too hard with his hands locked over his  
head.  
Krauser smiled. He leaned down and looked at Luis as the latter began to  
breathe harder and felt the blood flowing to his face.  
"Hmm…" It was as if he was studying Luis.  
"Oh, yes, this must be exactly how Leon wanted you to look."  
"What the..." His commentary was cut off when Krauser's hand slid  
downward.  
He couldn't hold the gasp in.  
"You see," Krauser said, licking Luis behind the ear "You get aroused  
just by the thought of him." Paying no attention, Luis tried one more time to  
get Krauser off him, but just getting a scornful smile back. The hand  
unbuttoned his shirt, removed his belt and after that, his pants, leaving him  
in his underwear. "Oh my god!" Luis thought, feeling panicked "He's really  
gonna do this to me, oh my god!"  
His wrist was bleeding like hell, but he couldn't think of anything  
else than to get free. Krauser removed his own pants. The blood flowed down  
on his arms.  
"Don't be such killjoys," He smiled when he gazed upon the struggling  
Spaniard. His hands removed Luis underwear.

Leon ran, out of breath. "Dear god, don't let me come too late!" he thought.

"No...Please no..." Krauser separated his legs.

He stumbled but was fast up on his feet again.

He screamed out when Krauser entered into his body, hard and ruthless. His  
whole body was twisting in the indescribable pain.

"Almost there!"

He gave out another scream, feeling himself being ripped wide open.

The hurt scream reached Leon's ears, making him stop.

"My god, I came too late..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** Protect you forever and ever

**By: **CrimsonValley

**Belong: **Luis Sera, Leon.S.Kennedy and all other belongs to Capcom

**Act three**

The fog laid like a big curtain over the landscape. Leon pulled his gun out of its holster. He didn't know what this place had for surprises left, but he wasn't going to take some unnecessary chances. His steppes became more vigilant. "Hang in there Luis, I'm coming for you" he thought. In the same second he saw a shadow moving a few meters from him. He raised his gun pointing at it.

In a few seconds he thought about shouting: Freaz! "That would give whoever it is the chances to strike me down". The figure was limping and it seemed like it was injurened. Leons finger closed around the trigger. But he lowered the gun.

The figure was Luis. His shirt was unbuttoned. His boxers were carelessly put on and a red river of blood flowed down his legs. His wrist was all scratched up and the blood had begun to stiffen. His face was lowered and the chocolate collared hair hanged in his eyes, making him look somewhat like a horror movie character from Japan.

"Luis?" Leon put the gun back and took a few steppes forward. Luis raised his hand in a gesture that he shouldn't come near. The Spaniard continued to walk, past Leon and away. The steps became more and more pain filled. Leon turned around and looked at the miserable character. "God, I came too late" he thought feeling the guilt on his back.

"Luis, I..." Once again, he raised his hand and waved Leon's comments away.

"It's... okay amigo" Luis answered. His voice was the same, except for that it hadn't any joy in it. Leon bit his lip, ran up to Luis side and embraced the man.

"No" he whispered disgust of himself "it's not okay." He tried to se Luis eyes, but he didn't success. But he thought he heard Luis sob. Leon laid his head on Luis shoulder and continued to hold tight onto him.

"Leon." He heard that Luis almost cried.

"You're holding to tight, it hurt." Leon let him go, discovering that big tears rolled down from Luis eyes.

"Come on, we must get to safety."

The fire sparked gentle. Leon glanced on Luis. He tried to bandage his wrist so it wouldn't get infected. The Spaniard lay down on the dirty bed in the little house, with his eyes closed and silence breathing. Leon finished and laid his hand over Luis, very careful. Luis opened his eyes.

"Tell me amigo" he smirked "why did you come?" Leon looked choked.

"Isn't that obvious?" he answered. Luis giggled.

"So... you came just because your instinct told you?" Silence between them.

"I knew it" Luis said "stupid of me to listen to what that Krauser said, right?" Leon felt how he blushed.

"What did Krauser tell you?" he asked. Luis sighted and grinned.

"He told me how aroused you'll get if you had seen me when he raped me." Leon felt how he closed his hands in anger. "I'm going to kill you Krauser; you'll not get away with this!!!" The Spaniard raised and began to walk.

"I need to wash myself of" he said "you think you can look for some cloths?" Leon nodded.

"Um… Shall I help you?" he asked. Luis turned around with a surprised look and then he smirked.

"No thank you, I can wash myself."

He cursed himself for saying something that stupid. He rummaged the drawers in a desperate search after some cloths for Luis. Finally he found a shirt (that wasn't all torn) and a pair of pants with just a few holes. He went out on the backyard of the house to give him them.

He stopped on the door opening and gazed upon the most beautiful sight he ever had seen. Luis had his back turned to Leon and his rib was well formed to his thin body. His wheat hair reflected the light of the dying sun into colours of the rainbow. His nice round as was more meat than muscles and that really drew Leon wild.

When he stepped out Luis raised his head and wrapped himself in a piece of cloth. Then he looked at Leon.

"You found something?" he asked. Leon stepped forward and passed him the cloths. Luis looked really grateful. He walked pass Leon, but then the American grabbed his hand.

Luis turned and looked surprised on Leon. He didn't care about words. He pulled Luis into his arms and pressed his lips close to the Spaniards. First he felt Luis struggling to get free, but then he became calm in Leon's arms.

They separated from the kiss and Leon felt how he blushed. All of sudden the guilt and shame came over him. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Leon?" Luis tried to touch him but pulled his hand back.

"I'm so sorry" Leon said raising his head "I didn't make it in time; it's my fault that this happened to you." Luis opened his eyes wide. Leon sobbed and tried to smile.

"Can you ever forgive me for that?" Luis hand shacked a little when it reached to grab Leon's. He felt it, cold and wheat in his hand, but he couldn't help to think that was such an amazing feeling. Luis smirked and Leon thought that he saw a little piece of the old Luis.

"Amigo" he smiled "of course, it wasn't exactly you who raped me, right?" Leon sighted both of relief and dejected.

"It's not alright" he said "I think you're just trying to make me feel better." Luis smirked and walked up to the house. He opened the door and looked back on Leon.

"Of course" he said "you make no use if you're just moaning around like those ganados."

Leon got surprised of what Luis could cock together with just a few ingredients. He had made a delicious and in the same time healthy soup. They hadn't spoken to each other after the kiss and the talk on the backyard. Leon glanced on Luis, finding that the Spaniard looked back and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Luis asked "I thought you were Mister "Big – and – self – confident". Leon didn't answer just looked away.

"Americano's" Luis sighted. He raised and stepped up to the kitchen sink behind Leon. He lowered his head but then felt arms closing up around him. Luis warm arms.

"Don't worry so much about me amigo, I'll be fine." Leon grabbed on of his hands, holding it tight to his chest.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked. Luis got silent; he rocked Leon very careful.

"I don't know" he answered. Leon turned around.

"Then come with me instead" he said. Luis smirked ironically.

"If I stayed with you" he mumbled lain his head on Leon's shoulder "you'd just protect me like I couldn't do it myself." Leon raised and embraced Luis in his arms, pushing him to his chest. Leon felt his hair tickling his chin, but he didn't care.

"I think I… love you." He felt himself blushing.

"That's why I want to protect you" he continued and separated Luis from his arms; looking him straight into his eyes.

"It's up to you what you want to do" he ended. Luis seemed to think about it. He then smiled gentle.

"Okay amigo, I'll stay around." Leon smiled.

"But I'm not playing the damsel in disaster" he grinned "and one other thing." He began to walk to the kitchen sink again.

"No more spying on me naked ok?"

_Ok, I thought of making this the last part, but I don't know_

_Dear readers help me out, tell me what you think, shall I write another chapter or is this enough???_


	4. Chapter 4

**Name:** Your lips to his ear

**By: **CrimsonValley

**Belong: **Luis Sera, Leon.S.Kennedy and all other belongs to Capcom

**Special thanks; **Audra Markwell, for correcting my text

_I decided to continue__ my story after a few people laid it to there favourites _

_Thank you!!!_

**Act Four**

Leon felt that strange feeling he nearly forgot. His fingers played with a piece of Luis hair. The Spaniard slept silently beside him. Leon didn't know if he should be disappointed. Like the most guys, he just wanted to cuddle.

He had hoped for something else, but when he thought what Krauser put Luis trough, he decided this was the best thing. He felt Luis moving a little, but then remained still. Leon thought about going to sleep, but he didn't want to lose this incredible feeling. "It's the middle of the night" he thought "you should sleep stupid."

The crunching sound again; the radio. Leon grabbed it and silently sneaked out of the room. Then he put his full attention to it. As expected; it wasn't Hunnigan. Instead he heard Krauser's voice.

"So Leon, found your little friend."

"Krauser, when I find you I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Krauser laughed and Leon was worried that he could wake Luis up.

"Why don't you come and try" Krauser said "I'll be waiting for you."

"Come out of your hole you little rat."

"If you so like Leon, come and se me, I'll be waiting by the church." He hung up. Leon peeped into the other room. Luis slept peaceful in the bed. "Can't take him with me" Leon thought "He'll probably be hurt again, I can't do that." He sneaked up to the bed and grabbed a piece of paper. Silently he wrote a message and left it on his pillow.

His hand carefully caressed Luis face and he placed a warm kiss on the Spaniards forehead. Then he took his jacket, pistol and went away.

Luis awoke. He felt rested and ready to go get that Krauser. He sat up and found that Leon was gone. At first he got worried and then he found the note. He silently read;

_Luis, don't worry_

_I'm back before you know_

_Stay right were you are_

Luis felt how the anger built up in him.

"Bastard!!!"

Leon listened after strange sound in the heavily fogged landscape. He held tight to his pistol and moved with great caution. The church stood like a grey ghost against the heaven. The dead trees rocked gentle in the cold wind. A snap from a tree branch. Leon turned around and faced Krauser.

The well built man stepped forward with a grin. Leon pointed his gun on him; but he hesitated to shoot. Krauser looked at him with sarcastic eyes.

"What's wrong Leon" he said "wasn't you supposed to break every bone in my body?" Leon felt his finger close around the trigger.

"Come on" Krause encouraged "what's wrong big boy?" Leon reversed and Krauser stepped forward. He tried to pull the trigger, but his fingers didn't obey.

A picture of Luis face in pain appeared in his head. He lost the focus and dropped the gun. The pain filled scream from Luis in his head. Leon pressed his hands to his head reversing.

"Nice little trick, don't ya think?" Krauser grinned "want more?" Leon screamed of pain as he felt like his head was about to explode. Krauser laughed and gave him a deep cut of his dagger; right over that pretty face.

Leon tottered and hit the church wall. He tried to come up on his feat again, but Krauser kicked him in the chest forcing him to lie down on the ground; gasping for breath. Krauser stepped up to his side.

"Pathetic" he muttered "not even one minute, you really disappoint me Leon." The blond tried to answer but didn't success.

"Well." Krauser grabbed his gun and put the muzzle to Leon's temple.

"Guess I'll have to get rid of you." Leon obtained his eyes waiting for the bullet to go through his head. A shot.

Luis hand didn't even shake. It felt so good to shoot that bastard. This Krauser; this living piece of shit on legs turned around and looked at him. Luis hand felt cramped around the Red9.

"Well if it isn't the little bitch" he smiled. Luis didn't care, just fired away another bullet into Krauser's chest. To Luis big surprise; Krauser looked completely unharmed. The welt build American raised from Leon and took a few steps in Luis direction.

The Spaniard fired away about ten bullets. He saw them hit Krauser, saw the wounds and saw the blood; but he didn't seem to notice. Now Krauser was close; so close that Luis decided that he had to move. He collected himself and pushed Krauser in the chest. This caused him to fall over and Luis path to Leon was clear; so he made a run for it.

But Krauser recovered all to well from the fall and grabbed his ankle joint; this made Luis fall to the ground. Before he knew what had happened, one of Krauser's hands closed around his throat. Luis strangled to get free without success.

"You really are a pain in the ass" Krauser smiled "I just guess I'll have to get rid of you first." He pressed harder and Luis felt how his mind was drifting away. Once again; a shot.

He fell to the ground; once again able to breath. When his field of vision began to work, he saw Krauser's hand lain on the ground and its owner who turned in pain.

Leon got up on his feet and shot one more bullet into Krauser. His former friend looked at him with wrath and then ran against him. Leon jumped out of the way and looked at Luis who got up on his feet.

Then he had to jump out of the way again when Krauser once again tried to catch him. It was quite pointless; but he didn't really have any choice. He then saw Luis who ran straight on Krauser; pushing him.

At first Leon didn't understand why, but then he noticed the precipice. And Krauser was going straight into Luis trap; tottering to his very end.

Leon looked at Krauser's confused face when the ground disappeared under his feet. Looked at him; trying to get his feet's on the ground again without success. And then how he fell over. His scream of anger and panic and then the deep thud when he ended up on the ground.

Leon stepped forward to Luis side and looked at him with a smile. To his surprise Luis gave him a thick ear. He tottered and looked confused.

"What did I tell you?" Luis shouted "I told you not to make me the damsel in disaster, and what did you do?" He gave him another thick ear.

"Eres tan supremamente imbecile?" It seemed like he couldn't find the words in English.

"So idiota!" Now he hit Leon in the chest with his hands and it seemed like he was really, really upset.

"Luis." Leon grabbed his hand and hold them; even though the Spaniard tried to get free.

"I don't understand a single word of that you saying to me, calm down!" Luis stopped and catch his breath.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I went without you" Leon said still holding tight onto Luis wrists "but I didn't want you to get in trouble and the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." Luis yield from Leon's strong blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry about it." In his mind; he wanted to embrace Luis, kiss him and hold him tight to himself.

"Its okay" Luis mumbled "sorry, lost my temperament." Then he looked up at Leon and placed a warm kiss over his lips.

"I think I… love you…" Luis looked worried.

"Did I put it right?" he asked "I'm… not so good at…" Leon placed his finger over Luis lips and smiled.

"You got it damn right" he laughed. Luis smirked.

"Mi amor."


End file.
